119
Burke and Roger quarrel as the search for Victoria continues. Synopsis : My name is Victoria Winters. The lights are burning late tonight at Collinwood for my disappearance has caused great alarm. There are those who search for me... but their search may be in vain for my captor has hidden me well. They looked for me here. They were so near that I wanted to scream to them from within secret room. But my hopes are dimming now. For Matthew will surely not fail this time to take my life. The search continues, with Burke feeling that Victoria's near and in danger. Carolyn asks Elizabeth about her worry; she remembers how desperate and murderous Matthew was. Carolyn believes Burke will find Victoria and gets a lecture from Elizabeth. Elizabeth fears that Burke will destroy Carolyn as it is all he knows. Roger is snippy and tells Carolyn "you're fascinated by him because he's different." He calls Burke common and predictable. Roger learns that Burke's been to Collinwood after Elizabeth tells Carolyn about Logansport. Joe apologizes for punching Burke and says he’s walking away from whatever he lacked with Carolyn. Burke suspects Joe won't ever get over Carolyn but they table the discussion. Inside, Roger takes back his guns and calls Victoria stupid. Burke jumps to her defense. In a stellar scene, Burke and Roger discuss in metaphor their situation. Joe steals a moment to dump Carolyn. Burke and Joe make plans after enjoying Elizabeth's coffee and Roger's sarcasm. Roger questions Burke's loyalty for Victoria. Burke tells Roger off and gets a snapback from Elizabeth. Burke and Elizabeth exchange business-related barbs, and Roger cracks jokes. Burke pushes Roger against the wall and says he learned every dirty trick he knows from him. He leaves, and Elizabeth stops Roger from chasing Burke with a gun. Memorable quotes : Elizabeth: That's the one redeeming feature about the obvious: you can always depend on it. ---- : Burke: Well, I guess there comes a time in every man's life when he has to take a swing at somebody. ---- : Elizabeth: No one ever made money on revenge. ---- : Elizabeth: Oh Roger. How can you be so indifferent? : Roger: My dear sister, I have a compulsion to preserve my way of life, and that little girl does nothing but interfere with it. ---- : Roger: (to Elizabeth about the search for Victoria) Well, what do you want from me? Do you want me to go out into the cold of night and beat the bushes? ---- : Roger: (to Carolyn) I suppose I'm foolish to deliver an ultimatum to a creature as wild as you are. ---- : Carolyn: I just spent a wonderful and memorable evening with none other than Burke Devlin. : Roger: Well, that doesn't speak very much for you. It indicates a major shortcoming in your sense of judgement. : Carolyn: Which proves me to be a Collins. ---- : Roger: (about Burke) He will draw a line and stand on one side of this line. That will be 'For Devlin'. : Carolyn: What's the other side called? : Roger: Everything and everybody! Burke Devlin against the world! ---- : Roger: The sight of you with a loaded gun is not a very comfortable picture. : Burke: It doesn't do much for you, either. ---- : Roger: You know, for a girl who is supposed to teach, Vicki's stupidity is quite phenomenal. ---- : Burke: You know, Roger, if I didn't dislike you so much, I'd probably find you a very amusing person. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → Background information and notes Production * There are no crew members credited in this episode. Only the actors and the Dan Curtis Productions logo. Story * TIMELINE: It's been a few hours since Joe and Burke started searching for Victoria. It was today that Burke took over Logansport enterprises. Bloopers and continuity errors External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 119 on the IMDb0119